Nerd
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Orang bilang cinta itu bisa merubah segalanya. Benarkah? NaruHina Slight SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Halo minna.. Nai kembali lagi dengan fic** _ **one-shot**_ **baru. Semoga suka ya.. Selamat menikmati (?)**

 **.**

 **WARNING : NerdNaruto!**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nerd 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di sebuah taman kota pagi ini cukup ramai. Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang merupakan hari libur baik untuk sekolah maupun kantor pemerintah. Di setiap sudut taman kota tersebut ditempatkan semacam _saung_ yang biasa digunakan untuk duduk bersantai pengunjung taman ini. Di salah satu saung di sisi yang paling dekat dengan jalan raya, tiga orang remaja beranjak dewasa tengah berdiskusi dikelilingi buku-buku tebal dan kertas serta alat tulis lainnya. Seorang berrambut _raven_ tengah serius membaca salah satu buku tebal yang ada di meja. Seorang berrambut merah muda tengah merayu temannya yang berrambut kuning di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah Naruto, kau coba sekali saja." Rengek gadis berrambut merah muda kepada temannya itu.

"Tidak Sakura-chan!"

"Oh ayolah.. Sekali-kali saja. Ne Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca.

"Ih.. Sasuke-kun, ayolah bantu aku bujuk Naruto."

Merasa tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar, pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut meletakkan bukunya. Kemudian mata _onyx_ nya menatap tajam bergantian kedua temannya.

"Biarkan saja dia Sakura. Kau tahu dia keras kepala."

Gadis merah muda tersebut hanya mendecih. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sebal kedua temannya. Tidak ada yang menanggapi kelakuannya. Si _raven_ kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, sedangkan si kuning sibuk mencoret-coret kertas HVS putih di depannya. Sakura berdecih lebih keras melihat sikap kedua kawannya yang menyebalkan. Apa salahnya sih? Ia hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya saja, Naruto. Membantu apa tepatnya?

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dari jaman TK hingga kini menempuh pendidikan kedokteran di universitas mereka selalu bersama. Ketiga sahabat tersebut memang termasuk golongan orang-orang yang diberi anugerah berupa otak encer dan nilai yang bagus meski dengan kadar yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke adalah tipe pemuda cerdas meski tidak secerdas Shikamaru, teman se SMA mereka. Ia tipe orang yang berpikir cepat. Meski begitu ia tetap belajar dengan rajin seolah ia khawatir jika tidak belajar nilainya tidak akan sesuai harapan. Atau bisa dibilang ia orang yang perfeksionis. Sakura, dirinya juga termasuk pemikir cepat. Sebagian besar sensei yang mengajarnya selalu memuji atas kecerdasannya meski belum setingkat sahabat _raven_ nya. Perbedaan mencolok dari keduanya adalah Sakura cenderung malas. Ia lebih suka bekerja jika sudah mepet waktunya. Bahkan untuk ujian pun ia selalu menerapkan SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam). Tetapi kecerdasannya memang tidak diragukan lagi. Buktinya ia mendapat satu ranking di bawah Sasuke semester lalu. Sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tidak secerdas mereka berdua hingga perlu perjuangan yang sedikit keras baginya agar bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia terus belajar dan berusaha bahkan hingga terkadang lupa waktu dan kesehatan. Salah satu akibatnya adalah kacamata minus tebal yang sekarang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Tetapi buah kerja keras Naruto memang mulai terlihat sejak SMA. Ia selalu berhasil masuk ranking 5 besar hingga saat ini.

Berbicara mengenai Naruto, sebenarnya sudah genap enam bulan ini Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk melepas kacamatanya barang sehari saja. Ia ingin semua orang melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto termasuk pemuda yang tampan dengan rambut kuning yang selalu disisir rapi, kulit kecoklatan, tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya dan bibir tipisnya yang seksi. Sayangnya semua itu seolah tidak terlihat hanya gara-gara kacamata tebal yang dipakainya. Seperti kata pepatah "Karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga". Berbeda dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu memperlihatkan seluruh potensi yang ada pada wajahnya. Walau terkadang sikap dinginnya yang memberikan nilai minus untuknya. Nilai minus? Sepertinya tidak! Bukankah para gadis suka dengan lelaki yang dingin? _Cool_ istilahnya.

Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa dengan sikap fans Sasuke yang suka mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi. Terkadang sikap mereka sedikit brutal dengan menarik-narik Sasuke dan membuatnya terpisah dari Sakura dan Naruto. Meski hal tersebut sedikit berkurang saat ini, tepatnya semenjak Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tidak ikut?"

Suara datar sang kekasih menyadarkan gadis beriris _emerald_ tersebut dari lamunannya. Ketika ia tersadar ternyata saung tempat mereka belajar sudah bersih dan rapi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei.. Tunggu aku!"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kita pergi? Bukannya pekerjaan kita belum beres?"

"Kita butuh referensi lain Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan kota."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju perpustakaan kota yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman kota ini. Perpustakaan kota di sini memiliki cukup banyak pengunjung. Sebagian dari mereka adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir, atau mahasiswa semester lain yang mengerjakan tugas atau bahkan pegawai kantoran. Perpustakaan ini didesain seperti taman bacaan, suasana di dalamnya tidak terlalu penat dan membosankan seperti perpustakaan di sekolah ataupun kampus. Satu lagi yang membuat perpustakaan ini banyak pengunjung adalah karena tetap buka pada hari libur.

Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya kini telah sampai di pintu depan perpustakaan tersebut. Mereka segera menuju ke loker penitipan dan memasukkan tas mereka setelah mengambil barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Lalu ketiganya berjalan menuju kursi kosong di dekat deretan rak buku yang bertuliskan "Kedokteran". Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke mulai mencari referensi di sepanjang rak tersebut, sementara Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Su-sumimasen, apakah kursi i-ini kosong?" suara lembut seorang gadis membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Sejenak bola mata safir tersebut tertegun, cukup lama hingga kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda. Di hadapannya tengah berdiri seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan bingkaian mahkota indigo yang dibiarkan tergerai. Iris mata opal yang mengingatkannya pada rembulan. Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

"A-ano.. Anda ba-baik-baik saja?"

Naruto segera tersadar dari sikap bodohnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sang gadis. Sepertinya ia mahasiswa sastra mengingat buku yang dipegangnya adalah buku yang berjudul Sastra Jepang Kuno.

.

.

.

Sore hari setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ketiganya mampir di kedai Ichiraku. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka melanjutkan diskusi untuk pekerjaan mereka. Dasar! Mahasiswa berotak! Kemana-mana yang dibahas pasti masalah pelajaran.

Saat itulah baik Sasuke maupun Sakura merasakan keanehan. Biasanya ketika sedang berdiskusi masalah pekerjaan kelompok, Naruto akan dengan semangat mengemukakan pendapatnya. Terlebih lagi jika ditemani ramen, makanan kesukaannya. Mereka berdua mengernyit heran saat mendapati Naruto yang tidak bersemangat menikmati ramennya. Bahkan terkadang pandangannya menerawang sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ahh.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan."

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat, padahal tadi baik-baik saja."

"Ahh itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar teman kuningnya. Tidak lama setelah itu Naruto berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

"A-aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai bertemu besok."

Dengan sedikit berlari Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang cengo. Cengo karena melihat isi mangkuk ramen yang ditinggalkan Naruto masih tersisa banyak. Oh ini sangat bukan Naruto sekali, pikir mereka. Namun, mau tak mau mereka berdua menyimpan rasa penasarannya hingga bertemu lagi dengan pemuda kuning itu.

.

.

.

Hari Senin pagi kehidupan berjalan normal di Kota Konoha. Lalu lalang orang yang berjalan maupun naik angkutan untuk mencari nafkah ataupun menimba ilmu. Meskipun bukan merupakan kota besar, kehidupan di kota ini cukup padat. Termasuk di University of Konoha, kampus ternama di kota itu. Mahasiswa datang dari berbagai daerah bahkan terkadang dari negara lain demi menuntut ilmu di kampus ini.

Pagi ini di salah satu fakultas yaitu Fakultas Kedokteran universitas tersebut, ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang hendak memasuki area kampus menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak. Decakan kagum dan bisik-bisik khususnya datang dari mahasiswi fakultas tersebut. Oh ralat : bahkan mahasiswa dari fakultas lain ada yang terbawa hingga sampai kemari demi melihat hal yang berbeda.

Sepasang mahasiswa yang telah sampai terlebih dahulu di tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil terpaksa ikut mengarahkan pandangan mereka mengikuti yang lain. Spontan kedua pasang mata kontras tersebut membola menyaksikan pemandangan di depan mereka. Seorang mahasiswa yang sangat mereka kenal tengah memarkirkan motor _sport_ nya, helm yang sudah berada di tangannya ia sandarkan ke spion motor. Apanya yang aneh? Aneh! Tentu saja aneh! Sahabat mereka itu tidak pernah mau mengendarai motor _sport_ nya kemanapun. Ia lebih suka naik angkutan umum atau nebeng mobil kawannya. Itu saja? Ada lagi!

Rambut kuning yang biasanya tersisir rapi itu kini benar-benar berantakan. Yang paling penting adalah, kacamata minus yang selalu menghiasi matanya kini telah tiada *halah. Digantikan dengan tatapan iris mata safir yang kini tengah memandang tajam kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah menganga- OK hanya Sakura yang menganga, jangan lupakan dalam keadaan apapun Uchiha itu selalu elegan. Merasa dipandang dengan tatapan yang berbeda, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara kedua pipinya merona tipis. Tipis sekali, nyaris tak tertangkap oleh mata keduanya.

"A-ada apa?"

"ADA APA KATAMU? Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa?" teriak Sakura jengkel.

Bukannya apa-apa. Enam bulan bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk membujuk makhluk kuning di hadapannya. Tetapi sekarang pemuda itu malah mengagetkannya.

"Hehehe.. Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan."

"Hn. Kau sama sekali berbeda Dobe."

"Apa masalahmu Teme? Kau tidak suka aku berpenampilan begini?"

"Cih, aku sih justru tidak masalah. Jadi lumayan mengurangi gadis-gadis yang berisik itu."

"Maksudnya?" entah kenapa kadang Naruto masih tetaplah bodoh.

"Kau siap-siap saja dikejar-kejar _fangirl_ seperti Sasuke-kun dulu, Naruto."

"Ap-apa? Tapi aku tidak mau."

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian melangkah bersama Sasuke memasuki gedung kampus mereka. Sedangkan Naruto berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah mereka. Setelah lelah berargumentasi, ketiganya memutuskan untuk sarapan dulu di kantin universitas.

Kantin ini sudah cukup ramai berisikan mahasiswa yang tampaknya tidak sempat sarapan di rumah. Ketiganya memilih duduk di kursi kosong deretan belakang yang berdekatan dengan jendela yang mengarah ke taman. Setelah selesai memesan, ketiganya melanjutkan diskusi mereka sambil menikmati makanan. Hingga suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sumimasen, bolehkah kami bergabung di sini?"

Ketiganya mendongak menatap seorang pemuda berrambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Spontan ketiganya mengangguk.

"Hoii! Tamaki, Shino, Hinata.. Kita makan disini saja!"

Teriakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu membuat ketiganya mendengus. Kemudian tiba-tiba tiga orang manusia lainnya sudah duduk di hadapan mereka. Dengan lelaki yang berteriak tadi jadi empat orang. Sebenarnya bagi Sakura tidak masalah karena ia senang bisa mempunyai teman baru, kenalan baru. Tapi berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang menghela nafas kasar. Seolah tidak ingin mempedulikan kehadiran mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Wah kalian dari fakultas apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami dari fakultas sastra, kalau kalian pasti dari kedokteran ya?" jawab seorang gadis berrambut cokelat yang dijawab kembali oleh anggukan antusias Sakura.

"Pantas saja wajah kalian serius."

Celetukan lelaki bertato segitiga itu hanya membuat Sakura tertawa tetapi tidak dengan dua orang lelaki di hadapannya yang menggeram pelan. Naruto bahkan sudah mendongakkan kepala demi membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut. Tetapi justru saat itulah mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga-eewww. Detik berikutnya semburat merah telah menghiasi pipinya.

"Ah, ka-kau yang kemarin di perpustakaan bu-bukan? Terimakasih untuk te-tempatnya kemarin dan ha-hari ini." ujar gadis yang kini tengah duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit dan pipi gembulnya merona merah. Naruto masih terpana menatapnya tanpa menyadari dirinya kini tengah menjadi perhatian sahabatnya dan teman-teman gadis itu.

"Ehem.." Sakura berdehem di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto terlonjak berdiri kemudian berojigi.

"A-ah i-iya. Sama-sama. Ano.. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku."

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku."

Detik berikutnya seringaian lebar menghiasi bibir Sakura hingga membuat Sasuke bergidik.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Muncul lagi yang gaje ya hehehe.. Nai berencana membuat cerita dari sisi Hinatanya. Mudah-mudahan kesampaian.**

 **RnR please. Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nai kembali berusaha memenuhi ucapan Nai beberapa waktu lalu nih hehehe.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : LittleTsundere &NerdHinata!**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nerd 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLETAK!

"Ittai.."

Suara rintihan itu terdengar menggema di ruangan kecil ini. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat tengah mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi korban penjitakan temannya.

"Jangan berciuman di sembarang tempat!" sergah temannya kasar.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus pelan sementara gadis yang baru saja diciumnya terkikik geli.

"Makanya Hinata-chan, kamu cari pacar dong biar bisa berciuman." Ujar gadis itu di sela-sela tertawanya. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu mendelik tajam dan semakin berkacak pinggang melihat pemuda rambut cokelat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan Hinata? Gadis tsundere yang penampilannya menyedihkan."

"Kibaaaa!" teriak Hinata kesal. Ia memungut penghapus tinta di sebelahnya dan melemparnya ke kepala Kiba. Namun sayang, Kiba bisa menangkisnya dengan baik.

Hinata menggumam kesal, memangnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Dia cuma seorang gadis yang hobi memakai rok panjang dan dan kaos yang ditutup jaket tebal yang warnanya pudar. Rambut indigonya dikepang dua karena ia memang merasa nyaman, kacamata minus yang bertengger di batang hidungnya membantunya melihat objek pada jarak jauh. Tidak ada yang salah kan? Mengenai sikap tsunderenya memang itu sudah bawaan lahir mau dibagaimanakan lagi coba?

Hinata melirik kedua temannya tadi, mengawasi siapa tahu mereka kembali berbuat mesum di depan matanya. Hinata tidak akan segan-segan melempar vas bunga kali ini. Namun ternyata mereka berdua telah kembali pada pekerjaannya. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, temannya yang lain juga sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Hinata tersenyum.

Gadis itu merasa bahagia bisa mengambil kuliah yang sama dengan kedua sahabat masa kecilnya, Kiba dan Shino. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama dari jaman kuda gigit besi. Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu di _bully_ , tetapi dua pemuda tadi selalu menjadi tamengnya dari setiap orang yang akan menyakiti. Kiba dan Shino bahkan terkadang lebih protektif dibandingkan Neji, kakak sepupunya. Karena persahabatan mereka itulah akhirnya mereka bertekad mengambil sekolah yang sama bahkan hingga bangku kuliah.

Di awal masuk perkuliahan, mereka bertemu dengan Tamaki dan mulai menjalin pertemanan. Hingga setengah tahun semenjak itu Kiba dan Tamaki mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih. Awalnya Hinata dan Shino terkejut luar biasa, mengingat kedua teman mereka itu selalu bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing kalau sudah bertemu. Atau seperti air dan minyak yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu? Ah siapa bilang? Tambahkan saja emulgator maka tegangan antarmuka kedua jenis zat cair berbeda itu akan menurun dan mereka saling menyatu.

"Ne Hinata.."

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat, padat nan tidak jelas itu membuat Tamaki mendekati Hinata.

"Kau tidak ingin punya pacar?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya lugas.

"Kenapa? Kau masih normal kan? Atau jangan-ja-"

PLETAKK!

"Ahh.. Sakit Hinata, kenapa kau suka sekali menjitak sih?"

"Itu karena kalian suka menggangguku! Sudah sana kerjakan lagi tugasnya. Ini baru konsep makalah, file ppt nya belum kita buat sama sekali. Dan satu lagi, aku ini normal Tamaki."

Tamaki hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap sahabat tsunderenya. Tangannya meraih laptop yang ada di meja dan meletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Baiklaaah, aku buat file ppt nya deh. Eh Hinata, coba kau ubah gayamu, pasti banyak laki-laki yang tertarik. Secara kau ini kan cantik dan umm seksi."

Mendengar kata seksi telinga Kiba langsung berreaksi. Matanya memandang Hinata dari ujung ke ujung. Tentu saja niatnya hanya meledek, karena sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa kata-kata Tamaki itu benar adanya.

"Seksi? Gendut iya.." ucapnya sambil ngeloyor pergi ke dapur.

Hinata sudah akan meledak kalau saja ucapan datar Shino tidak menghentikan mereka.

"Kalau kalian terus bersikap seperti anak kecil, tugas kita tidak akan pernah beres. Kenapa? Itu karena-"

"Iyaaaa Shinoooooooo.."

Dan Shino pun kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

Pagi ini langkah gadis itu terasa ringan. Bagaimana tidak ringan jika seluruh tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen minggu lalu telah sepenuhnya ia selesaikan. Bagaikan anak kecil yang merasa senang setelah dibelikan permen, gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Terkadang melompat kecil dan tertawa riang. Ia tidak perlu merasa takut ada orang lain yang melihatnya seperti itu karena di lorong perpustakaan ini hanya ada dirinya seorang. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau mengunjungi perpustakaan di jam-jam makan siang seperti saat ini?

Langkah kakinya terhenti di hadapan sebuah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Ia melirik papan berukuran sedang yang tertempel di bagian luar rak tersebut.

 **BAHASA DAN SASTRA**

Ia tersenyum sebelum menenggelamkan diri di antara rak-rak kayu yang sepertinya sudah cukup tua.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis itu muncul kembali dengan sebuah buku sedikit tebal di genggamannya. Ia menghampiri deretan kursi dan meja panjang yang tertata rapi. Pandangannya menyipit saat ia tersenyum melihat tempat favoritnya yang berada di deretan paling pinggir, di dekat jendela. Senyumannya semakin lebar kala ia melangkahkan kakinya. Kemudian ia duduk, membetulkan letak kacamata minusnya, membuka lembaran buku yang berjudul "Legenda Musashi" dan mulai membacanya.

Entah berapa lama ia membaca hingga tanpa terasa tangannya telah mencapai bagian tengah buku tersebut. Sejenak ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya dan mendesah kesal. Waktu istirahat telah habis dan ia harus mengikuti kuliah membosankan. Sebenarnya bukan kuliahnya yang membosankan, tetapi dosen pengajarnya yang membuatnya malas mengikuti kuliah tersebut. Dosen tua yang berrambut putih panjang dan sangat mesum. Awalnya ia begitu mengagumi sosok dosen tersebut karena sifatnya yang "ngayomi" dan juga posisinya sebagai seorang guru besar di universitas ini. Ia bahkan sudah menjadi penulis novel yang terkenal seantero negeri. Tetapi lambat laun ia mengerti bahwa sifat "ngayomi"nya hanya ditujukan untuk mahasiswi cantik nan seksi, termasuk dirinya. Oh itu hanya awalnya saja, karena setelah tahu sifat _tsundere_ sang gadis yang mengancam akan menghancurkan masa depannya ( _if you know what I mean_ XD), profesor tua itu tidak berani lagi mengganggunya.

Lamunan gadis itu terhenti saat ia melewati deretan bangku paling akhir. Matanya menemukan objek menarik untuk dipandang. Sebuah maha karya sempurna dari Kami-sama. Seorang pemuda berrambut kuning tengah mendongak menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang membosankan. Mata biru jernih di balik kacamatanya menerawang seolah-olah otak sang pemuda sedang berpikir. Sebuah pena tengah berputar-putar dipermainkan jemarinya, sebentar kemudian ujung pena itu digigit pelan.

Ya Tuhan, baru memandang dari kejauhan saja jantung gadis itu serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia tundukkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat, sebelum tersandung kaki meja dan terjatuh.

"Ittai.." rintihnya pelan, tapi ia langsung berdiri dan berlari. Menjauh dari tempat yang bisa membahayakan kinerja jantungnya saat ini.

.

.

"Ne.. Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Tamaki itu bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah jam makan siang tadi Hinata terlalu banyak merenung atau melamun tepatnya. Gadis indigo itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Matanya mendapati tiga sahabatnya yang tengah menatap curiga dirinya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang!"

Walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan di kepala-kepala remaja beranjak dewasa itu, mereka tidak mengungkapkannya. Berteman cukup lama dengan Hinata membuat mereka memahami sifat gadis itu, bahwa tidak perlu memaksa Hinata untuk menceritakan apa yang ia alami, mereka hanya perlu menunggu. Karena jika memang Hinata merasa perlu menceritakan masalahnya, ia pasti akan bercerita.

Mereka berempat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung kampus. Sambil berceloteh ringan dan tertawa bersama. Tepatnya hanya Kiba yang bersuara sedangkan yang lain cukup mendengarkan, bila dirasa perlu baru menanggapi. Karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan besok perkuliahan mereka libur, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dan uang sebentar di taman kota.

Suasana taman kota cukup ramai meski tidak seramai hari Minggu. Kebanyakan pengunjung adalah mahasiswa seperti mereka karena letak taman kota yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Keempat sahabat itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura tua yang tengah bermekaran. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata bangkit berdiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya.

"Aku mau mencari makanan ringan, kalian mau nitip?" tanyanya.

Setelah ketiga temannya menyebutkan jenis makanan yang mereka inginkan, Hinata mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Saat tubuh mungilnya akan memasuki toko, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya di balik kaca toko.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang ia temui di perpustakaan tadi tengah berdiri di samping seorang gadis. Gadis berrambut merah muda yang terlihat modis dengan baju berwarna pink dan sangat cantik. Mereka tengah memilih-milih produk makanan ringan yang terpajang di rak kaca. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa dadanya sedikit nyeri ketika melihat senyuman pemuda bermata biru itu. Senyuman yang ditujukan untuk gadis pink di sampingnya. Kemudian ia memilih berjalan pergi, tidak jadi memasuki toko tersebut dan malah memilih toko lain yang ada di sampingnya.

.

.

Minggu ini rumah utama di mansion Hyuuga dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan (?). Suasana yang biasanya hening kali ini bertambah hening. Biasanya setiap waktu sarapan, Hiashi sang kepala keluarga dan Neji anak angkatnya hanya mengeluarkan tatapan datar sambil menikmati sarapan yang telah disediakan oleh _maid_. Sedangkan Hanabi akan menikmati makanannya sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Namun pagi ini sungguh berbeda. Ketiga makhluk tersebut di atas tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut bercampur bingung. Hanabi bahkan sempat menjatuhkan sumpit dari tangannya.

Penyebabnya adalah Hinata, si putri sulung kepala keluarga. Penampilan Hinata lebih tepatnya. Hari ini ia memakai kemeja putih polos lengan panjang yang dilipat hingga ke siku. Rok panjangnya diganti dengan celana jeans biru yang menyempit di bagian bawah. Jaket yang selalu setia menemaninya kini entah kemana. Rambut kepangnya kini tergerai dengan bebasnya hingga mencapai pinggang. Kacamata minus nan tebal telah tiada hingga memperjelas kecantikan iris seindah rembulan. Oh ya jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang telah terpoles _lipgloss peach_.

Hinata tersenyum malu saat tiga pasang iris mata yang sama dengannya menatapnya kagum. Hanabi bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar dan menutupnya kembali segera setelah sadar.

"Hi-hinata?" panggil Neji lirih.

"Iya Neji-nii?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kah?"

Secepat kilat Hanabi melompat ke arah Hinata dan menyentuh dahi kakaknya itu dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak panas." Katanya.

Hinata mengibaskan tangan adiknya kasar dan mendengus. Kemudian melangkah pergi setelah berucap.

"Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan kota, Tou-sama, Nii-san dan Hanabi."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, sampailah dirinya di perpustakaan kota. Hinata langsung berjalan ke arah rak buku yang menyimpan buku-buku sastra. Pandangannya beredar berusaha mencari buku yang akan digunakan sebagai referensi pengerjaan tugas. Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari, Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Sayangnya sebagian besar tempat duduk di dekatnya sudah terisi penuh. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, perpustakaan kota ini merupakan perpustakaan favorit bukan hanya bagi mahasiswa tetapi juga para karyawan. Apalagi di hari libur seperti ini, tempat inilah satu-satunya perpustakaan yang menerima kunjungan.

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil celingak celinguk mencari tempat duduk. Saat matanya melihat beberapa tempat kosong di deretan belakang, Hinata berlari mencapainya. Ternyata dua dari tiga kursi yang ia lihat tadi sudah ada yang menempati, terbukti dari tumpukan buku dan laptop yang ada di depan meja. Hinata mendesah lega, setidaknya masih ada satu yang kosong.

"Su-sumimasen, apakah kursi i-ini kosong?" Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Bagaimanapun ia sudah bertekad akan berubah menjadi gadis yang anggun.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya mendongakkan kepala.

 _Pemuda itu_

Meski sedikit terhalang kacamata yang dipakai, iris biru pemuda itu terlihat begitu indah. Bagaikan warna langit di musim panas. Hinata dengan cepat mengatur degup jantungnya agar kembali normal. Namun alisnya bertaut ketika mendapati si pemuda malah bengong melihatnya.

' _Apakah aku seaneh itu hingga dia terbengong-bengong?'_

"A-ano.. Anda ba-baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan tundukan kepala.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega kemudian duduk dan mulai membaca buku yang baru saja diambilnya. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah si pemuda.

.

.

.

Jika hari Minggu adalah hari yang mencengangkan bagi keluarga Hyuuga, maka hari Senin giliran penghuni kampus Fakultas Sastra yang dibuat tak berkutik. Oh bukan hanya fakultas itu tetapi juga fakultas yang lain. Utamanya adalah tiga orang mahasiswa yang baru saja memasuki gedung kampus. Dua orang diantaranya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam kaku.

Perlahan kaki jenjang yang tertutup celana sebatas lutut itu melangkah mendekati mereka. Wajah sang pemilik menampilkan senyum manis yang bisa membuat laki-laki yang memandangnya jantungan. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat buku tebal sedangkan tangan kiri menyelipkan helaian anak rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Hi-hinata?" panggil Kiba tak percaya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar." Jawab Hinata tidak nyambung.

Ketiga temannya hanya menurut mengekornya berjalan ke kantin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Tamaki penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sedikit berubah. Hehehe.."

Baiklah mungkin ini sangat aneh dan mencurigakan, tetapi mereka bertiga tidak ingin membahasnya. Yang jelas mereka senang jika Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk berubah. Yah walaupun sebenarnya mereka penasaran apa yang menjadikan Hinata seperti ini.

Setelah masuk ke kantin mereka mendesah kesal karena ternyata hampir semua tempat duduk sudah terisi. Kiba berinisiatif mengelilingi kantin dan mencari tempat duduk sementara yang lain diam menunggu. Lalu terdengar teriakan memekakkan telinga.

""Hoii! Tamaki, Shino, Hinata.. Kita makan disini saja!"

Hinata dan kedua temannya menyusul Kiba. Hinata terkesiap saat mendapati siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Pemuda itu dan si gadis pink cantik. Oh dan satu lagi pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam kelam. Hinata mengamati ketiganya dengan diam-diam.

"Wah kalian dari fakultas apa?" tanya si gadis pink.

"Kami dari fakultas sastra, kalau kalian pasti dari kedokteran ya?" jawab Tamaki. Gadis pink itu mengangguk cepat.

Mata opal Hinata mengamati si pemuda berrambut kuning yang tampak tidak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Pantas saja wajah kalian serius."

Celetukan Kiba membuat dirinya menepuk jidat.

 _Dasar malu-maluin_

Tiba-tiba si pemuda kuning mendongakkan kepalanya, tampaknya dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Kiba barusan. Saat itulah pandangannya bersirobok dengan pemuda itu. Jantung Hinata kembali memompa lebih kencang. Terlebih saat ia menatap mata sebiru lautan itu tanpa terhalang lensa kacamata.

"Ah, ka-kau yang kemarin di perpustakaan bu-bukan? Terimakasih untuk te-tempatnya kemarin dan ha-hari ini." ujar Hinata gugup. Ya Tuhan sejak kapan dirinya jadi malu-malu seperti ini?

Gadis itu mendapati sang pemuda masih terpana menatapnya tanpa menyadari dirinya kini tengah menjadi perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ehem.." deheman si gadis pink membuat pemuda itu terlonjak berdiri kemudian berojigi.

"A-ah i-iya. Sama-sama. Ano.. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku."

Hinata ikut terkejut dan spontan membalas.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku."

Detik berikutnya lirikan mata dari sepasang sahabatnya membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah.. tertunaikan sudah satu janji Nai. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Oh ya selamat tahun baru 2017 ya semuanya.**

 **Beberapa hari ini Nai merasa sedikit jenuh, jadi jarang nongol di ffn. Pengen berhenti tapi kok susah ya hahahaha. Bagaimanapun ffn adalah tempat pelarian Nai dari pekerjaan kantor yang kadang bisa lebih membosankan.**

 **Tapi tenang aja, kalaupun berhenti Nai pasti bereskan dulu kok fic-fic Nai yang multichapter hehehe.**

 **RnR ya. Arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo teman-teman semua, apakabar? Semoga kawan semua selalu dalam keadaan sehat ya *halah**

 **Yuk ah sebelum kita cus, Nai mau sedikit cerita tadi Nai nemu di fb.**

 **Coba temen-temen ada yang inget nggak dulu saat Jepang masih menjajah Indonesia, membentuk** _ **Dokuritsu Junbi Chosakai**_ **. Ada yang tahu nggak itu apa?**

 **Nggak boleh buka buku/ inet ya hehehe**

 **.**

 **WARNING : NerdHinata & NerdNaruto !**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nerd 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV**

Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh teman sendiri? Atau beberapa orang bilang ditusuk oleh temanmu? Bukan dari belakang bahkan terang-terangan dari depan. Rasanya benar-benar membuatku memerah karena dua hal. Karena marah dan karena malu. Bagaimana tidak malu saat kau gugup karena orang yang kau sukai ada di depan mata dan membuat jantungmu seolah-olah melakukan salto, teman-temanmu bukannya menolong tetapi malah meninggalkanmu pergi? _What the hell?_

.

" _A-ahh.. Sasuke-kun, perutku sakit sekali. Maukah kau mengantarku ke klinik?"_

 _Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap Sakura yang sudah limbung dan memapahnya pergi dari kantin._

" _Naruto, kami duluan ya, maaf."_

.

Jadi itulah penggalan percakapan sepasang kekasih yang aku bilang tadi, telah menusukku dari depan. Aku bahkan berjanji dalam hati, saat bertemu nanti akan menusuk pantat mereka dengan jarum suntik. Wuahahahahahaha.

Upz, sepertinya aku terlihat seperti psikopat.

Aku kembali menikmati ramenku dengan susah payah. Tentu saja bukan? Dalam keadaan berhadapan dengan gadis itu aku merasa kinerja otakku tiba-tiba menurun. Contohnya ya itu tadi. Aku merasa kesulitan menelan makananku, pun jika itu makanan favoritku yang bahkan sempat diberikan nominasi sebagai kandidat pacarku oleh Sakura-chan.

Kadang-kadang mataku melirik ke arah gadis itu. Ternyata dia sedang menundukkan kepala. Apa yang dipikirkannya ya? Apa menurutnya aku ini aneh seperti yang Sakura-chan pernah bilang? Atau menurutnya aku ini bodoh seperti yang Sasuke-Teme pernah bilang? Hei tapi aku ini mahasiswa kedokteran lho. Selain itu bahkan aku menempati peringkat tiga di kelas.

Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Lihat! Dia tidak sekalipun mau menegakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan denganku. Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak ikut teman-temannya saja tadi? Kenapa malah dia rela berada di sini bersamaku saat teman-temannya berpamitan?

"A-ano... Hyuuga-san?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya meskipun jantungku kebat kebit tidak karuan.

"I-iya..." gadis itu mendongak dengan cepat sampai membuatku terlonjak kaget. Huff... Jantungku jadi tambah berjumpalitan. Apalagi saat iris opalnya menatap penuh tanya padaku.

"Kau kuliah di Fakultas Sastra?"

* _facepalmed_

Rasanya aku ingin menampar pipiku sendiri atas pertanyaan retoris yang aku kemukakan. Bukankah tadi di awal pertemuan teman-teman kami sudah saling berkenalan? Termasuk dari fakultas mana kami berasal.

"I-iya, Namikaze-san."

 _Fyuuuhhhh_

Syukurlah gadis itu mau menjawab. Eh tapi tunggu! Rasanya tadi pipinya memerah. Apakah dia marah karena aku menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu? Aduh, sungguh awal yang begitu buruk.

Saking gugupnya aku sampai tidak sadar tanganku meraih wadah garam bubuk dan menaburkannya ke dalam ramenku. Lalu aku mengaduk-aduknya dan kembali memakannya.

 _Bruuuuuuushhhhhhhhh_

Spontan aku menyemburkan kuah yang rasanya tidak karuan itu. Parahnya hasil semburanku cukup membuatku wajahku pucat pasi dan kakiku gemetaran karena tepat mengenai wajah gadis Hyuuga itu.

Dengan kecepatan mendekati kecepatan suara, aku langsung meraih tisu di meja dan mengelapkannya pada wajah gadis itu.

"A-ahh... Maaf... Maafkan aku Hyuuga-san."

Gadis itu juga terlihat panik sekali. Tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya yang mungkin terasa panas akibat semburan kuah ramen. Dan bajunya... Ya Tuhan... Bagian atas bajunya juga jadi kotor. Aku merutuki kebodohan plus kesialanku di pagi ini. Mungkin belum saatnya aku berubah dari si kodok menjadi pangeran kodok dan mendapatkan tuan puteriku di sini.

"A-ano... Biar aku bersihkan, ayo ikut aku ke toilet." Ujarku seraya berlari memutari meja dan menariknya pergi. Saat mencapai pintu kantin sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara

" _Hoi, Nak... Kau belum bayar..."_

Ah mungkin itu cuma mimpi jadi aku terus saja melanjutkan perjalananku membawa gadis itu ke toilet.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Pemuda rambut kuning itu terus menarikku menyusuri koridor kampus. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mendapati mahasiswa lain tengah memandang kami sambil tersenyum dan berbisik-bisik. Aku merasa malu jadi aku hanya menundukkan pandangan. Apa aku begitu tidak pantas untuk pemuda ini? Aku akui Namikaze-san memang sangat tampan apalagi dengan mata biru itu. Tapi apakah benar aku tidak punya hak bahkan untuk sekedar menyukainya?

Dan selama di kantin tadi juga dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku. Dia malah menundukkan pandangannya semakin dalam sejak kedua temannya berpamitan pergi. Ah... Aku tahu, tentu saja dia menundukkan muka. Mungkin dia sedih karena gadis pink yang disukainya malah memilih orang lain yang juga sahabatnya sendiri. Aih malangnya nasibmu, Namikaze-san. Kalau saja kau mau melirik sedikit gadis di hadapanmui ini.

Tetapi diam-diam aku mengutuk ketiga sahabatku-ralat, mungkin setelah ini aku akan memanggil mereka pengkhianat-itu. Seharusnya mereka tidak meninggalkanku berdua dengan pemuda ini.

.

" _Aku baru ingat, ne Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, hari ini kita belum menyelesaikan tugas Matematika bukan? Ayo cepat kita selesaikan."_

 _Dan Tamaki menarik tangan Kiba dan Shino lalu pergi begitu saja._

" _Hinata, kami duluan ya. Jaa-na."_

.

Ugh... Mereka kira aku bodoh apa? Sejak kapan mahasiswa fakultas sastra mendapat tugas matematika? Awas saja ya, aku pasti akan menggorok leher mereka dengan pedang Musashi.

Tiba-tiba saja tarikan di tanganku berhenti. Aku mendongak mendapati Namikaze-san yang menatapku lalu dia mulai mengambil air wastafel dengan tangannya dan membersihkan wajahku dengan perlahan.

Ugh... Sialan! Dia mau membuatku jantungan apa? Aku bahkan bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah padam dari cermin wastafel. Lalu kemudian mataku membelalak lebar selebar daun kelor.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa..." Aku berteriak sambil menutup mukaku. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dari cermin tadi aku bisa melihat punggung beberapa laki-laki yang tengah berdiri menghadap kloset. Dua orang bahkan menyeringai aneh menatapku dari cermin di hadapan mereka.

Secepat kilat aku berlari keluar dari toilet tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Namikaze-san yang memanggilku.

Nafasku terengah-engah saat aku sudah berada cukup jauh dari toilet. Aku membungkuk memegang lututku yang terasa lemas. Ya Tuhan, mungkin pemuda itu benar-benar membenciku dan berniat mempermalukanku. Tanpa sadar aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit.

Lalu aku kembali berlari tanpa tujuan yang pasti dengan membawa luka di hati luka yang sangat terasa menyakiti. Ahh... Beginilah mahasiswa sastra jika sudah patah hati.

.

 **Nai's POV**

Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata. Tapi sayang dia kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Kini pemuda beriris sejernih lautan itu benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan cerobohnya membawa Hinata ke toilet pria? Dia terlalu panik hingga tidak menyadari jika kakinya melangkah ke tempat yang salah. Harusnya dia membawa Hinata ke toilet wanita bukan?

Err- sepertinya yang itu juga salah Naruto.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan pergi. Hatinya merasa sakit saat menyadari Hinata berlari menghindarinya. Ahh... Mungkin gadis indigo itu benar-benar membencinya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mengikuti kemana kaki kan membawanya.

Ternyata kedua kaki kekar pemuda itu telah membuatnya sampai di taman depan perpustakaan universitas. Taman itu ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman hias dengan pohon sakura di setiap sudutnya. Lalu di bagian tengah ada sebuah kolam air mancur yang bisa menyala saat malam hari (karena ada lampunya). Di beberapa bagian taman itu ada tempat duduk yang biasa digunakan mahasiswa untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama atau sekedar bercengkerama.

Naruto duduk di salah satu tempat duduk terdekat dengan air mancur. Matanya menatap sedih penghuni kolam tersebut. Mengabaikan pandangan para gadis yang lewat dan memuji ketampanannya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dalam dan memejamkan matanya erat. Baru pertama kali dia merasa seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka hatinya akan sesakit ini. Padahal dulu dia pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukai Sakura, tetapi tidak pernah merasakan apapun saat Sakura justru menyukai Sasuke dan berpacaran dengannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Lalu sayup-sayup pemuda itu mendengar isak tangis seorang gadis. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis yang tengah menangis itu adalah Hinata. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya meski hatinya dipenuhi keraguan. Apakah ini jalan yang benar? Apakah dia tidak akan semakin sakit hati jika gadis itu malah menepisnya?

Sementara dia abaikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menepuk pundak Hinata membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Lagi.

Biru bertemu ungu pucat.

Naruto meremas dadanya yang sedikit nyeri saat melihat wajah penuh air mata Hinata. Dengan pelan diusapnya kedua pipi sang gadis demi menghapuskan air suci itu. Menciptakan rona merah di pipi keduanya.

"Hei... Apa kau menangis karena tadi, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya dia ragu dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang ambigu. Karena kata "tadi". Maksudnya "tadi" yang mana?

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menyemburmu dengan kuah ramen itu. Aku juga tidak sadar malah membawamu ke toilet pria. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku mohon jangan benci aku!" teriak Naruto lantang.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat bahkan menoleh ke arah dua sejoli tersebut dan berhenti untuk menonton dorama gratis yang tengah berlangsung.

Hinata tertegun sejenak mendengar ungkapan hati pria itu. Apa? Jadi Naruto mengira dia membencinya hanya karena hal itu? Hinata tertawa pelan dan memandang Naruto penuh arti.

"A-aku tidak membenci Namikaze-san. A-aku pikir ma-malah kau yang mem-membenciku sampai-sampai ka-kau me-menyemburku dan ma-mau mengerjaiku dengan membawaku ke-ke toilet pria." Ucapnya lirih.

Naruto terdiam. Pandangannya dia kunci pada mata _amethyst_ gadis itu. Seolah semua dinding kesalahpahaman di antara mereka sudah runtuh, mereka tersenyum lembut. Kemudian tertawa pelan dan akhirnya tertawa lepas menyadari kekonyolan masing-masing.

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dan memilih menatap pada ikan-ikan yang berenang di kolam. Berusaha meredam detak jantung yang bertalu-talu, berusaha menetralkan konsentrasi eritrosit di pipi mereka, berusaha untuk menormalkan rasa panas sekaligus dingin yang merambati tubuh mereka.

"Hyuuga-san."

"Namikaze-san."

Keduanya mengucap bersamaan dan kembali saling memandang. Tertawa lagi. Diam lagi. Melihat ikan lagi. Deg-degan lagi.

 _*Kapan beresnya ini cerita?_

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Lagi dan lagi mereka mengucapkan secara bersamaan. Terdiam dan tertegun secara bersamaan. Pipi mulai memerah secara bersamaan. Lalu saling membuang muka.

Masing-masing tersenyum diam-diam dan menggerakkan jemari mereka saling mendekat. Lalu berakhirlah dengan saling menggenggam.

Sikap mereka yang malu-malu tapi mau itu membuat beberapa orang geram. Termasuk lima orang yang sedang mengintip mereka dari balik semak-semak. Err- tepatnya hanya empat orang karena Shino tidak ikut geram. Dia justru merasa sedih sambil meratapi nasibnya.

" _Sekarang tinggal aku yang jomblo. Huhuhuhu..."_

Jadi apakah ada yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Shino?

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Mereka yang merasa geram kemudian bersorak riuh.

"Cium... Cium... Cium..."

Membuat dua sejoli kita memerah padam. Lalu saling berhadapan dan saling memandang. Tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat. Menghapus tiap senti meter kubik volum udara di hadapan mereka.

Saat sudah begitu dekat, mata mereka reflek memejam. Menimbulkan nafas tercekat dan jiwa _fangirling_ an beberapa orang mulai kumat.

.

TUK

.

"Auch..."

Keduanya mengaduh kesakitan. Bukannya bibir justru malah dahi mereka yang saling bertemu.

Yahh... Wajar sih. Masih amatiran gitu.

.

.

.

 **Yosh! Sudah tuntas janji yang ini. Tinggal Tenshi no Miko tuh masih belum beres juga hahahaha XD**

 **Mohon bersabar ya. Arigato.**

 **RnR please...**


End file.
